Return of the Anicient Puppet
by HaseoSkeith
Summary: In times long forgotten, it was used to fight many powerful foes. But now with those memories gone it will use its powers to protect the one that awoke it. From whatever may try to harm her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Baten Kaitos

**Return of the Ancient Puppet**

Chapter 1

**Unknown POV**

Darkness…that's all I'm able to see. I hear no sounds and can't feel anything. This seems so familiar, yet I can't remember why it does. I think that I might be sleeping and am just having a nightmare but I just really can't tell. All I know are the names of two strange people and my own. "Sagi…Milliarde…Guillo."

These names constantly repeat inside my mind but for some reason I just can't seem to place any face with these names.

Suddenly I start to feel strange. I'm startled because I'm beginning to feel again but this strange blue energy seems to be increasing at a rapid rate.

I start to feel stronger and revitalized. All my other senses seem to be returning. I begin to see a bright light that continues to get brighter. It seems to be beckoning me to come towards it and I don't know why but something felt strange. It felt as if I was leaving something behind in that darkness but I wanted out of it. I turned to the light and allowed it to bring me to where I would be, wherever that is.

**Third POV**

In the forest that surrounded Kokuyo Land, a girl was walking alone. This girl had purple coloured hair, which had been styled to represent a pineapple. She had one purple eye, while the other was covered by an eye-patch with a skull on it. She wore the Kokuyo school uniform and was carrying around a trident.

She had been walking around for quite a while, trying to get her head around the situation that she was now in, thanks to a man she had saw in a dream. 'Mukuro-sama' she thought, remembering what he had said to her that time.

She decided to head back to the hideout when she noticed something shine a few feet away. When she got closer she saw that some blue metallic object was sticking out from the ground. Curious about what the object might be she began digging it up.

It took a while but she finally managed to get it all out. The appearance of the object surprised her, to say the least.

It looked like a human-sized puppet. It had a red hood for a head, with a yellowish outlining where its eyes would be. The body was mostly blue in colour and it wore a red skirt-like garb with grey buckles. The gender, from the puppet's appearance, seemed to be a mixture of both.

'Well, this is strange' the girl thought. 'I wonder what I should do with it' she began to contemplate on if she should bring it back with her or not.

Suddenly the puppet just jump to its feet, surprising the girl and causing her to fall backwards. She look up to see that the puppet was alive and it was moving around, as if trying to figure out where it was.

'This isn't possible is it? A puppet can't just be moving on its own…can it?' she wondered.

Then the next surprise decided to appear that day. "Hey, are you all right?" That caused the girl to stare wide-eye at the puppet. Then it happened again. "Hello miss, I asked if you were alright." The voice was so strange; it sounded as if two people, one male and one female, were talking at the exact same time.

"Um…d-did you just talk" she managed to say, still shocked that she was talking to a puppet.

"Yeah I did, is that a problem" the puppet said back. It then began to do various stretches; it had probably been buried for a long time.

"Who…what are you?" the girl asked getting up off the ground.

The puppet stopped for a moment, then looked back to her "I'm not sure I don't remember anything except for my name. It's Guillo just so you know."

Once Guillo finished its little workout it turned to face the girl. "So, what do I call you?" it asked.

The girl began to fidget a bit before she finally answered "Chrome Dokuro."

The two just stood there staring at each other when finally Guillo decided to speak up. "So do you live around hear?" Chrome simply nodded her head in reply. "Well then let's go, lead the way."

"Wait you want to go with me?" she asked wondering why this puppet wanted to go to the hideout.

"Yeah, you're the one who dug me up. The least I can do to help you out would be to look out for you" it told her feeling that it was right to help the one that got it out of that darkness.

So Chrome decided to lead the puppet back to the hideout. The trip was relatively quiet with just some small talk to see if Guillo could remember anything before he was buried. However, it still couldn't remember anything and even though it had no face, she could tell that losing its memory was really bothering the puppet.

In a short while the two made it back to Kokuyo land Guillo decided to voice his opinion of the place. "You live in this decaying building." Chrome nodded and motioned him to follow.

"So do you live alone in this place?" it asked wondering why a young girl would live in such a desolate structure. Chrome simply shook her head, "No, Ken and Chikusa also live here." They eventually reach a large room with a bunch of junk lying around and a couch by the window.

Guillo took his time looking around the room thinking about how it could find a way to make this place look a little homier; when he heard a new voice that it could feel would test its patience to its very core. "Hey stupid girl, where the hell have you been, huh?"

Guillo turned around to see two people. The one on the left wore a green uniform, had messy blonde hair and a scar going across his face from one cheek to the other. The one on the right wore the same uniform, had dark hair and wore a white beanie over it; he also wore a pair of glasses and had a bar code on his left cheek.

"Hey who the hell are you and why the hell is this thing here stupid girl?" the boy on the left shouted. Chrome appeared to get nervous while Guillo merely shook his head. "What a loud noisy pup you are, is that you always act when you've got a guest."

The boy snarled while the other one turned his attention to Chrome waiting for an answer. "Um…I found it buried in the woods and dug it out. Its name is Guillo and it said that it wanted to stay here."

The first boy instantly disagreed to that idea saying that there was no way he was going to let some strange doll just come and live in their hideout. Guillo just responded by taking out a card and flicking it into the air. The card burst into pieces and flew into its arms making them glow with energy.

"Do you want to take this discussion outside mutt because I don't plan on going anywhere?" Guillo stated as its eyes began to glow a bright red. "Since it was Chrome that woke me up, it's her that I will protect. Wherever she goes I'll follow."

The boy seemed to get even angrier and took out a set of teeth and prepared to put it in his mouth, when Chrome ran in front of Guillo. "Please stop Guillo don't fight with Ken." Guillo stared at her then to Ken the glow in his eyes disappearing. "Very well, just make sure to keep that wild dog on a short leash."

Ken was about to yell again when the other boy decided to comment. "As long as you don't cause any trouble, then do whatever you want" and with that he decided to leave. "Hey Chikusa don't just decide things like this on your own!" Ken yelled at the leaving teen.

"It's three votes to your one mutt, don't start acting like a sourpuss now." Guillo said to him. Ken turned back angrily but then decided to just leave.

Guillo turned to Chrome, "I get the feeling him and I aren't going to get along." it said with a shake of its head. "Is their anyone else I should know about?" it asked.

Chrome immediately knew of one more person. "Uh…there is also Mukuro-sama." Guillo nodded his head "and where is this '_Mukuro-sama_' right now?" Chrome looked down at the floor "He's not here right now and since he's asleep, you can't speak to him now."

Guillo was a little confused by what she had said. "What do you mean? How do you know he's asleep if he's not here?" Chrome decided to walk to the couch and explain. "Well, Mukuro-sama and I…we share a link and he uses my body in order to communicate with people on the outside since he's unable to."

Guillo nodded as it took a spot behind the couch where Chrome was sitting. "Alright I think I get the gist of it." The puppet stared out the window and looked at the sky. The stars were shining brightly, showing off their beauty. "I think you should get some rest now, we're going to have a big day tomorrow. I plan on going out and get some things to make this…place…" it slowly stopped talking as it was now looking at Chrome who had fallen asleep.

Guillo turned back to the window and continued staring at the sky. "Hopefully, when I fall sleep this time, I'll wake up back in this spot." It rested its head up against the couch and found itself drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Baten Kaitos

Chapter 2

_The next day…_

Kokuyo Land, lair to the followers of Mukuro Rokudo, an abandoned place where no one would go through unless they really had to. However, in a room of this deserted building, their lies asleep a very strange creature. A puppet by the name of Guillo, who was unearthed by a young girl named Chrome. It now lives in this place in order to repay this girl for freeing it from an eternal sleep.

A humming noise began to fill the room, indicating that Guillo was waking up. The puppet raised its head to look out the window. "Ah, I woke up here. That's good" it muttered. However, due to just waking up, it failed to notice the presence next to him.

"Uh…" a small voice uttered, which made Guillo turn its head toward the source. The puppet then came face to face with Chrome. "Ack!" it yelped falling backwards, its eyes glowing blue. Chrome also fell backwards from the sudden outburst from the puppet.

After a few seconds, Guillo was able to regain his senses. "Oh Chrome it's you, you startled me there" it said standing up and offering a hand while its eyes began to lose the blue glow. "Here let me help you up." Chrome nodded and grasped Guillo's hand as it easily lifted her back up to her feet.

"Now do you want to explain why you were watching me sleep?" Guillo asked. Chrome just averted her eye from the puppet, as if nervous to say the reason. "Uh…well I'm still finding it a bit strange" she answered, but that left Guillo somewhat confused.

"Strange?" it wondered. "Well, the whole living puppet thing" she told Guillo in a regretful tone. Guillo was able to figure out what she meant and reassured the girl. "It's all right; I guess that it would be strange to see something like me."

"Sorry" she apologized but Guillo just shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not something you have to get worked up over."

"So were you able to remember anything?" Chrome asked, wanting to get passed the earlier awkward, at least to her, moment. Guillo turned back to the window, once again staring into the sky. "Not anything specific; just the basic facts of life" it told her.

"However, I feel as if the sky should be closer than this. I don't understand why though." Chrome gave him a strange look. "The Sky should be closer?" she asked, not really understanding why the puppet would remember something like that. To answer her question Guillo gave a nod and explained. "I don't understand it myself, but it feels as though I should be a lot closer to the sky."

Guillo then turned toward her, "However, even though I can't really remember anything, I am pleased about something."

"What are you pleased about?" Chrome asked wondering how the puppet could be happy without its memories. "Well the fact that I was able to wake-up here, instead of some new strange place and I still have my memories from yesterday. So I can assume that I won't be having anymore '_long naps_' that cause me to forget everything" it explained.

"Anyway, I was thinking of going out and getting familiar with…wait, what exactly is this place called?" Guillo asked. "It's Namimori, Japan" Chrome answered. Guillo gave a quick nod, "Thanks. I was thinking of getting familiar with Namimori and maybe getting something to brighten this…building. If you're not doing anything I thought it would be a good idea to go together so that I'd be able to find this place."

Chrome was about to agree but then remembered about a particular event that was going to happen later at night. "I can't, I have to prepare to go out later in the evening with Ken and Chikusa."

"Where are you going?" Guillo asked. "Well, from what the man told Mukuro-sama, we'll be going to Namimori high school" Chrome told the puppet who nodded.

"Okay, now why are we going to this school?" Guillo asked, although Chrome was a bit unwilling to answer, not wanting the puppet to think of her in a negative way. However her thoughts were interrupted, "Listen Chrome, whatever the situation, it won't change my position. You're still the one who woke me up and for that I will gladly help you in any way I can."

Chrome nodded and smiled inwardly about what the puppet had said. "Well, we're going out to watch the first battle between the Vongola and the Varia. The leaders of both these groups are fighting in order to earn the right to be the Tenth Vongola boss."

Guillo nodded signaling that it was following what she had been saying so far. "Well, it seems that the Vongola decided to make Mukuro-sama one of the guardians."

"And since he uses you're body to communicate through, you're the one that's going to have to fight, correct" Guillo interrupted. Chrome nodded but before she could continue Guillo decided to go on talking.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to let you fight on your own. Don't worry I'll figure out someway to be able to fight alongside you." Chrome simply nodded, thinking that she wouldn't be able to say anything to persuade the protective puppet.

"Well then we better get ready we're going to leave when it starts to get dark out" and with that she left to do whatever she needed.

Guillo decided to sit in the couch since he didn't really have anything to prepare. 'This is certainly getting interesting. Maybe I should start re-learning how to use my power. From what I remember, I'm suppose to have some powerful magic, which should definitely come in handy.'

_Later at Namimori High…_

Finally, the moment had come, the first round of the battle for the title of boss. While everyone was on the ground, four people were standing on a rooftop out of sight from the large group.

Three of the figures were the familiar Guillo, Chikusa and Ken. However the last figure was a man who wore the same green uniform as the others, had his hair in a pineapple shape style and had two mismatched eyes, one blue while the other was red with a kanji for the number six on it.

Guillo seemed to have grunted which caused the mysterious man to look toward him. "So you're this Mukuro I keep hearing about from Chrome, the silent guy and mutt face."

"Kufufufu, that's correct" the man said, confirming his identity as Mukuro Rokudo. "And you're the puppet that is guarding my dear Chrome, Guillo correct." Said puppet merely nodded.

When Guillo was about to continue this conversation, a voice had shouted the first battle combatants. "The first match is the battle between the guardians of the sun."

The group had turned their attention back towards the large number of people on the ground. Then some lights turned on and revealed what looked like a stage within a large cage.

"It's a special arena we've prepared for this match, we've taken the sun guardians traits into the preparation of this arena. However, the other matches will be in other locations." Guillo stared toward the two pink haired referees, its eyes glowing a dull red.

"I don't trust those two, they prepared this arena as well as the others, and they happen to be with the other group. I definitely smell foul play." Mukuro seemed to nod. "Yes I can see the mafia doing something like that" he said. Then he turned his head back to the puppet, "However, keep in mind that they have been chosen by the ninth and that if you want to be able to help Chrome in her match then you're going to have to find some way to fool them."

Guillo nodded and its eyes returned to normal. Then he saw one of the teenagers kneeling down and grabbing his hair. "Wow, that boy really doesn't want to be here. He's getting frightened and he isn't even fighting."

Mukuro seemed to have sighed at that description. "It seems the young Vongola boss is still as easily frightened as always." Guillo's eyes immediately went blue hearing this. "He's suppose to be the boss for the Vongola side." Mukuro nodded and returned to watching the match where the two sun guardians just entered.

As the match was about to start one of the guardians took of his shirt and then out of nowhere, "Oh dear! From up-close your body looks mighty fine! You're like totally my type!" The group on the ground looked on in an awkward daze.

Ken had his jaw opened, seemingly disturbed by the man while Chikusa kept his emotionless face. Guillo, on the other hand, decided to comment about the strange man. "My…what a prissy fellow that man is. I kind of feel sorry for the kid." Mukuro just seemed to nod his agreement.

The two then got into their stances. One was a boxing stance while the other was in a Muay Thai stance. Since the group was too far so they couldn't hear everything but Guillo strained his senses to be able to hear anything.

He then heard someone from the Vongola's side describe something about the sun guardian. "Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body. They become the sun that brightly shines upon the area. That is the purpose of the sun guardian."

'Interesting' Guillo thought when it heard the voice. Then the two women had shouted "begin the battle" and the lights from the cage lit up with blinding light.

"My, what an impressive light show. Hey mutt how're you doing with the lights" Guillo said with an amusing tone of voice. "Shut up, stupid doll" Ken shouted back.

Then the Vongola's guardian began getting beaten since he couldn't see due to the lights. "Yep, I definitely can't trust those referees." Then Guillo turned its head to Mukuro "Hey Mukuro, mind telling me the names of those kids, since we're suppose to be on the Vongola's team."

Mukuro just gave a smirk. "For now we are. Anyways, if you can see them, the one fighting is Sasagawa Ryohei. Then there's Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young boss, Hayato Gokudera, the one on the left side of the young boss. Then there's Takeshi Yamamoto, the one on the right side and finally there's the Arcobaleno Reborn."

"Arcobaleno?" Guillo asked. Mukuro just gave his signature laugh "Kufufu, I'll explain that another day." Then they turned back when they heard a scream and saw Ryohei getting burned on the ropes.

"Man this is not looking good, blinding lights and extremely hot ropes. He needs to be very careful of what he does" Guillo commented.

Then all of a sudden Ryohei gave his opponent a powerful punch that sent the guy flying. However the punched seemed ineffective as the prissy guy simply did a flip. Then Ryohei went to punch with his left fist but the other guy blocked it with his knee and Ryohei's arm seemed to explode with blood.

"What the…is that metal on his knee?" Guillo asked getting a nod from Mukuro. It seemed like Ryohei was in deep trouble when suddenly "HEY, STAND UP!" a loud voice called.

Everyone turned their head toward the voice and was surprised to see a little baby with sunglasses, wearing army camouflage and a blue pacifier. He had what seemed to be a large rifle on his back and was being carried by a falcon.

"Well now another Arcobaleno, how interesting" Mukuro said to himself.

Then they heard the baby shout "It's about time. Go and show him your true strength, Ryohei." Then Ryohei slowly began to get back up. "Wow, who knew that motivational speeches could heal wounds." Guillo said sarcastically.

Then the injured teen raised his right fist and yelled "This right fist exists only to turn around the extreme disadvantage I have!" Then to challenge the teens claims his opponent began to move really fast, making it seem like there were more of him. "Well, this is just great" Guillo began sarcastically. "As if it wasn't bad enough that he can barely see, the prissy fellow is making copies of himself using his speed."

The man then gave a right hook to Ryohei's head and caused him to fall back down. However, Ryohei immediately got back up and waited while the Varia member circled him. Then by the surprise of many there, Ryohei turned and gave a powerful uppercut while shouting "Maximum Cannon!"

This knocked the guy into the air but the man back flipped and landed on his feet. Then some of the lights burst and soon Ryohei was rapidly punching into the air shattering the lights. "What the…How the hell is he doing that?" Ken asked while both Chikusa and Guillo looked to the stadium, trying to figure it out themselves.

"Well now, it seems that he was able to use those lights to help destroy them." Mukuro said which caused the others to look at him for an answer. "You see because of the heat from the lights, it caused his sweat to dehydrate leaving behind salt crystals. He then used his strength to fire the salt and break the lights."

"Hm…that's some impressive power, to be able to break all the lights with nothing but tiny, dried up sweat crystals." Guillo commented.

Then the Varia man ran up to Ryohei and scraped his cheek with a punch which then caused more lights to break. "Uh-oh, it seems he's got that strength as well" Guillo said.

Then after standing around for a bit, the Varia man began to use his speed trick again. But quickly Ryohei attacked with another maximum cannon but it collided with the man's metal-plated knee.

"Oh not again. The last time he punched that knee he nearly lost his left arm" Guillo said. Sure enough, Ryohei's arm exploded again and more blood came flowing out.

It looked hopeless now that both his arms were extremely injured. The group thought that it might've been over for the young boxer when another person called "Big brother?" The group looked toward the entrance of the school and saw a group of people.

"Kufufu, well if it isn't Iemitsu." Mukuro said. Guillo looked at the man in the construction clothes. "I'm assuming he's the one who chose you to be a guardian." Guillo got its answer when Mukuro nodded. They continued to watch what was going on with the match, with Guillo chuckling at the obliviousness of the girl.

Then even though the pain should've kept him down, Ryohei was able to stand up again. Then Ryohei charged forth and let out one more powerful punch "MAXIMUM CANNON!" This punched also collided with the man's metal knee. However, instead of Ryohei's arm being destroyed, the man's knee was blown to pieces. This punch was able to send the man crashing into the ground.

Back to where the Kokuyo gang was, Ken jaw dropped in surprise while Chikusa's eyes widened a bit. "Well, that was an impressive comeback; I almost gave up on the kid." Guillo admitted.

The group was about to leave when they noticed that the Varia man was getting back up. It seemed that even with the injury he was still going to fight. That was until a large explosion ravaged the man's back and he fell to the floor.

Guillo's turned blue to mimic his surprise. "What the…?" The group then looked to the Varia side and saw the large man's fingers smoking. "They shot their own member?" Ken said confused, since it looked like the man still wanted to continue.

Then the two women jumped into the ring to make the final call. "Lussuria is unable to continue fighting. Therefore Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle for the sun ring."

"This is the end of tonight's match and from now on we will announce the next battles participants" they announced. "So tomorrow's battle will be the match between the Thunder Guardians."

With that the Varia left and the group began to leave as well. "Well that's one for Vongola, how do you think the nest one will go?" Guillo asked looking at Mukuro. "Kufufu, we'll just have to wait and see Guillo" and with that mist began surrounding Mukuro who then changed into Chrome. The girl then fell backwards into Guillo, who moved behind her when it noticed that she was asleep.

The puppet then picked her up and began following Ken and Chikusa back to the hideout. While walking back Guillo looked down at Chrome, a single thought running through its head. 'Don't worry Chrome, there's no way I'll let you fight alone.'


End file.
